Age of Sin
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Sequel to Age of Innocence.. Stephanie is back home as a 20 yr old, but all is not well. Things have changed, things have remained, and horrible things are about to happen. Who will Steph choose in her sad love triangle? COMPLETE!
1. One

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown_

_A/N: Sequel time! WHAT WHAT! Ok, basically, time passes, Steph learns a few things, lalala, Sport/Steph Rob/Steph like the last fic, but this time she figures out who she wants. Heck, I don't even know who she wants. JUST KIDDING! Slightly OOC (just warning you)_

_MY GOD! I reached **923 **hits as I finished the story! HOLY Sh on wheat bread! I love you fans of mine! Thanks to all my reviewers of my first Lazytown fic. I'm so happy I have your support. Some of you may have though a few characters were ooc (out od character) but I kinda had to do that to write where I wanted to. Either way, thank you all!_

_One _

_Ragazza Bella_ meant beautfiul girl in Italian. Stephanie found this out the hard way.. She had been called _ragazza bella_ by many teenage boys whom which she passed time after time in Italy. She didn't know what it meant until her new friend Carolena told her so one Winter's eve. Carolena was a brunette with rosy lips and and angelic face. She was skinny, and a little taller than Stephanie. Despite the different appearances, they were two of a kind.

"I cannot wait to get to America," Carolena's thick Italian accent sounded anxious, "We shall see the Statue of Liberty, the Golden Gate Bridge, and the Rocky Mountains!"

Stephanie laughed as they boarded an airplane, "Try a hot dog stand, a park bench, and a mailbox. We are going to Lazytown, which has no real monuments or grand, fantastic sights. The only fantastic sight you'll see is the clean air. No polution at all. Of course, it _has _been two years. I don't know if it changed.."

True, Stephanie had lived in Italy for two years. Two glorious, fun-filled years of finding a job, new friends, and some Italian pizza. When she met Carolena, she knew they would be best friends from the start. They were twenty-year-olds, hip and fun, yearning to find careers. They had, fortunately, found a path to life worth living on. Stephanie and Carolena, painters at large. Art was their new passion, their new love. However, Carolena desperately wanted to see America, any part of it, and Stephanie wanted so badly to go back home.

The plane was comfortable, so both girls were all set to have a nice nap before they landed. It was around eight p.m when their flight started, and it would be morning when it finished. Laying her head against a white pillow, Stephanie began to remember what had happened before she left Lazytown. Her fight with Sportacus...Her kissing and holding Robbie.. Her wish to figure out which one of them she loved. For her two years in Italy, she had'nt found one man worth a date. She held crushes on a few guys, but neither one of them were Sportacus or Robbie. She was still stuck on her hero and her villain after all this time.

_If you do end up with Sportacus, that's fine..._ The words spoken by a true gentleman..Spoken by Robbie Rotten. Stephanie fell asleep hearing this statement in her head. If Robbie was so generous as to give her to Sportacus, then obviously he was worth liking. Yet, Sportacus_ took a chance _and straight out told Steph he loved her. Confusion entered Steph's dreams, leaving her restless in the night.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ziggy, now eighteen, Opened his own candy shop, Sweet Treats, and owns it with Bessie. Stingy who turned nineteen has a job in banking. The only problem with this job is he never wants to give out the money. At twenty years of age, Trixie tought Physical Education in a school a town over frmo Lazytown. She still lives at home, though. Lastly, out of the children, is Pixel. He turned twenty-one, and works on everything electrical.

Frustratingly thinking of a new plan to make everyone lazy, Robbie sat in his fuzzy orange chair scratching his head. Life had sort of returned to normal when he set Sportacus and Stephanie free two years ago. Ever since then, he's been conjuring up a way to win Stephanie's heart..Even though she wasn't home yet. Plans never went the same since the youngest kids grew smarter and wiser. Robbie considered giving up completely, but that wouldn't be very fun. There was no one in Lazytown to keep company, and nothing relaxing to do.

In an airship above Lazytown, Sportacus counted his one-hundredth push up. He stood, walked to his refrigerator, and took out a water. Life for him was normal as always. Saving people from everday things...Except for when a gang member asked Trixie to drink once.. Sportacus threatened to beat up the gang member if he didn't leave Trixie alone. This was the only abnormal problem Sportacus had to save anyone from.

Climbing down the ladder, Sportacus knew the day was bound to be full of athleticism and games. Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy had said that today would be a day to play soccer. Everyone was excited to get together again, for their time lately was quite full with work and such. The goals were all set up for soccer. Ziggy was goalie for Team 1, Trixie was goalie for Team 2. Pixel was on Team 1 and Stingy was on Team 2. Sportacus pledged to play on both teams. If there were more players, it would be perfect, but Bessie and Mayor Meanswell were getting too old to keep overly active.

Beginning the game, Sportacus kicked the ball in the air, watching it land on Team 2's side. Stingy started to kick it towards the goal, but Sportacus and Trixie blocked him.

"That's unfair!" Stingy stopped in mid-kick, "Sportacus we can't play like this anymore. Ever since Stephanie left, our team's been uneven...It's just stupid now."

Sportacus knew the gang was at first sad that Steph left, but now they were becoming very irritated and agitated.

"Look," He started, taking the soccer ball in his hand, "It's not fair, I know. You can't be mad at her though..She chose to leave, which is her decision, so you have to support her. Stingy, maybe we can play something else. How about freeze tag?"

"**_Yeah!_**" Trixie yelled, apparently excited.

**0o0o0o0o**

The stone path leading into Lazytown seemed so familiar to Stephanie. Her stomach twisted and churned a bit, anxious towards seeing her old friends. Not only was she feeling nervous, but also a bit sick. She wouldn't know how Sportacus would react to her coming home, for she didn't leave on a good note.

_Stephanie, don't leave like this. _This was the last statement Steph heard from Sportacus before she left.. How horrible was she to just blow off her hero like that? On the other hand, Sportacus had been somewhat of a jerk to her.

There they were...Carolena pointed out a group of people playing freeze tag. One of them was Sportacus. Gulping, Stephanie told Carolena who was who. Sportacus was in a crouching position, immobile. He was clearly tagged. Trixie was running about, avoiding Pixel. Stingy and Ziggy were also tagged, standing still as statues. Stephanie pulled Carolena behind a tree to wait. She didn't want them to see her quite yet, for her nerves needed to be calmed down first.

It sounded as though the gang stopped playing and chose another game to play. This time they decided to play Marco Polo on land. Everyone hid except for Sportacus, who closed his eyes and spun around. Stephanie peeked at him from behind the oak tree, and heard him calling out '_Marco.' _Several other voices were audible with the response '_Polo.'_

The chance was taken by Steph to approach her forgotten hero.. Slowly she walked towards the man, hearing gasps from her old friends as they too, saw her. No one moved, Carolena watched her new pal moving forward, seeing that Sportacus' eyes were still closed. The gang responded _'Polo' _again, but then stopped, knowing Stephanie wanted her moment.

Closer, now inches away from her lost soldier, her Sportacus. Feelings flooded back to her heart and mind, remembering all the awesome times they had.

Sportacus shouted, "_Marco!" _

Inhaling deeply, Stephanie whispered, "_Polo.."_

Sportacus kept his eyes closed, as part of the game, and reached out, touching Stephanie's face. Gently opening his ocean blue eyes, Sportacus saw Stephanie, lowered his arm, and remained silent as a breeze after a storm.


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or his lovely creation of Lazytown_

_A/N: First chap up.. This is second. (I can count now lol) On livejournal I have a load of icons for Lazytown, and soon I'm going to make some that go along with **Age of Innocence**. Should be fun. Anyone up for making free fan art? I know someone did, but I would like to credit whoever does and put it on my website. If anyone's interested please contact my email address which is located on my profile page. By the way, my livejournal username is msmadhatter if you want to know. I have Always a Way stuck in my head..Also.."You are a pirate!"_

_Oh My GOD! Age of Inn. got 1002 hits HOLY MALOELY_

_Two _

Seconds seemed longer than hours as Sportacus and Stephanie stood face to face after two years of isolation, not saying a single word to one another. The rest of the gang stayed where they were, anxiously awaiting the official return of their happy-go-lucky friend. If Sportacus didn't welcome Stephanie back, there was sure to be trouble.

The look of awe in Sportacus' face was astounding. Stephanie couldn't understand why he wouldn't welcome her with open arms. True, she left after they fought, but after two years, you'd think someone would be over it.

Instantly, Sportacus pulled Stephanie over and hugged her tightly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she blushed. The kids took this as an opportunity to come out from their hiding spots and join Sportacus and Stephanie in a group hug. Carolena took a few steps into view, watching and admiring the smiles coming from Stephanie's group of friends.

"I'm so glad to be back, everyone!" Stephanie declared, "You guys have grown so much!"

Sportacus patted Steph's back, "So have you, Stephanie...So have you.."

Realizing the Italian girl was standing clueless amongst the trees, Stephanie called her over.

"This is my new friend Carolena. She's from Italy, and wanted to see America. And I..." Stephanie looked around, "wanted to come home."

Ziggy exclaimed joyously, "Welcome home, Stephanie! Welcome Carolena!"

After introducing everyone to Carolena, and Carolena to everyone, Stingy formed an idea to welcome their new friend by inviting her to play a few games with her such as tag and basketball. Agreeing to this, Carolena followed Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie to the basketball court. Stephanie glanced at Sportacus. The gang knew Stephanie would want a word alone with Sportacus.

"So, Stephanie," Sportacus softly stated, "Do you think I'm just going to let you forget about when you left? True, I always say forgive your friends, but this is deeper than that. You left ... I tried to talk to you. I even called after you.. Why did you leave so abrubtly?"

Facing Sportacus, she noticed his eyes were watery, "I had to. You don't understand, Sportacus. I was so confused. I still am.. In Italy, some guys would ask if I was single, and I would say no. I don't love anyone else but you...and Robbie.. There's just something about him that makes me feel like staying by his side second after second. And then there's you...My knight.. I've loved you ever since I hit puberty. I know it sounds funny, but it's quite true. I only left so I could figure myself out. What I want..What I need..."

"And did you find all of that?" Sportacus moved closer to Stephanie.

She sounded let down, "No... I mean..I know who I am and I found myself, but I still don't know what I want...who I want. Sportacus, I can't help but think everyday, _What if I made the wrong choice?_ This prevents me from picking you or Robbie."

"It's not a matter of picking, though. You know that. It's whether or not he can provide a good life for you or not. Whether or not he can be by your side in sickness and health..I don't want to sound like a preacher." Lowering his head, Sportacus fought back some tears. He didn't want Stephanie to see his weak side. He wanted to be strong for her.

Stephanie replied, "I know I have no answer for that yet..I never spent any time with Robbie.. I haven't really spent any alone time with you either. We're always with our friends."

"Perhaps," Sportacus looked into Stephanie's eyes, "you want to join me for dinner..We can talk and maybe you'll figure it out."

"I'd love to," Smiling, Stephanie went on, "but I think we should do more than dinner. Why don't we hang out before then. Go rollerblading...How about it?"

Sportacus grinned as though he had won a million dollars, "Sounds fantastic! I'll let you go visit everyone now.. See you around...five."

"Five it is." Stephanie turned on her heel with her smile still pinned on her face. She joined her other friends and Carolena in a game of basketball.

As the game finished, Stephanie told Carolena that she wanted to visit Robbie. So, since Carolena was tired, Steph showed her to a guest room in her uncle's house.

"Thank you, Steph. I'm going to take a little nap. I couldn't get enough rest on the way down here." Jumping onto a lilac colored bed, Carolena closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

After drinking a glass of fruit punch, Stephanie left her house for Robbie's place. Bessie was seen outside, basking in the sun. Stephanie dropped by and said hello. Her uncle, the Mayor, was tending to some flowers. Sneaking up on him, Stephanie tapped Mayor Meanswell and scared the life out of him. They had a nice reunion, but Steph explained that she wanted to visit Robbie, so she would see her uncle later on.

The Lazytown Woods didn't look so scary anymore..Not after everything Steph had lived through. Walking proudly past the tall trees and rugged rocks, she noticed Robbie's house was very close. Steph took a deep breath and walked on. This wasn't going to be easy, seeing Robbie after the close attraction they had. Stephanie wasn't prepared to feel his lips on hers just yet. Her plan was to tell him that she needed to get to know him first.

Knocking on the door, Stephanie heard nothing. Maybe Robbie wasn't even home.. If that were the case, where could he be? Steph took the chance of knocking once again. No answer..

_Where could he be? _Steph thought. She decided to walk around Lazytown until she found him. Her search began by walking to the park. She figured if Robbie was in the middle of one of his plans, he might be in the most public place of Lazytown.

Sure enough, Stephanie laughed in self-amusement at the sight of a grown man putting a costume on that resembled a gang member's clothing. Quietly approaching the back of Robbie, Stephanie giggled under her breath.

"S'cuse me, Mister.." Stephanie laughed, "Have you seen Robbie Rotten?"

Robbie turned around and immediately grabbed Stephanie for a tight hug.

He took off a hat that was on sideways and practically sang, "**You're home!**"

"Yes, Robbie, I'm home!" Stephanie pushed away from her lovely villain, "Why are you in that awful disguise?"

"Oh.." He placed the hat in his pocket and smiled, "You know me.. I was up to no good again. If you hadn't showed up, I would be getting rid of Sportacus once and for all! Unless, of course, someone recognizes me...Like you have. So now I have no way of tricking him."

Steph smiled, "Well, not this time. I thought you would give up by now."

"No, How could _I_ do that? I would have no fun if I gave up!" Robbie became quiet, "Besides, I spend my life devoted to making Lazytown live up to its name. You know that.."

"Of course, Robbie. I know that." Stephanie laughed along with Robbie, helping him unlink a chain that was stuck on his pant leg.

After taking the chain off, Robbie declared, "Maybe I need to take a day off. How about we stick together for the afternoon?"

"Sure," Blushing, Stephanie felt that her day would be both interesting and informative.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown_

_A/N: Thanks reviewers! I owe you all chocolate chip cookies. Hey, does anyone notice the way Sport looks at Steph in every episode? lol It's like..he likes her or something lol. I love the song Galaxy by the way. Ok so chap 2 was short and not too great but I'm tryin here. I just figured out what to do with the rest of my plot. I had a few ideas, but now it's concrete. Goodie. Either way this goes, I will write more Lazytown fics not related to this one. HAZZA!_

_**STRONG T!**_

_Three _

Robbie Rotten was usually a mean man who wanted one thing: To keep Lazytown lazy and make Sportacus leave for good. Around Stephanie, he was different. He felt like he could succeed in anything. As he and Stephanie strolled to Robbie's house, they chatted about Italy. Stephanie told him about her new friend, her hope of getting a career as a painter, and how beautiful Italy was.

Entering Robbie's house, Stephanie looked around. It had been two years since she had first discovered her passion for Robbie.

"You can have a seat. I have to get out of this horrible costume." Robbie told Steph as he went to the staircase and descended them.

Stephanie sat down on an orange chair and thought for a moment. Sportacus told Stephanie that he loved her, but Robbie hadn't said anything. He had only whispered secrets while his lips rested on hers. In fact, Robbie hadn't really said much back then. Stephanie questioned if he did like her at all, or just liked the action he recieved. That would be such a terrible thing, though, because Stephanie's conscience may feel extremely guilty for putting Sportacus through so much trouble. The more she thought about it, the more Steph felt uncomfortable.

Climbing back upstairs in normal clothing, Robbie spotted Stephanie gazing out the window. He walked up behind her and ran his fingers through her short, pink hair. As she turned around, Robbie entrapped her in a welcome back kiss. She was the one to wrap her arms around him this time, forcing Robbie into a deeper kiss. _Oh God_, how she missed this.

Picking Stephanie up, Robbie carried her to a couch and layed her down. She began hesitating, feeling a bit awkward as Robbie lowered himself onto her. She had felt his body on top of her before, but this was different. Robbie acted a little more forward, unafraid, and bold. Pulling Stephanie into another kiss, she let out a pleasant sigh. He took this as an invite and slowly moved his hand towards her shirt.

**0o0o0o0o**

_Where are my rollerblades?_ Sportacus asked himself as he searched his abode. If he was going to have fun with Stephanie, he needed to find his rollerblades. Never in his life had he done anything alone and personal with Stephanie. They both needed the time together, to find out each other's likes and dislikes, strong points and weak points. Love barely described the feelings Sportacus had for his pink-haired angel. He would do anything for Stephanie, even die for her.

Three o'clock came faster than a wild beast running in a stampeed. Sportacus found his rollerblades under a pile of packages wrapped in Christmas paper. The memories of these presents were forgotten, until now. With the two years that passed, Sportacus bough Christmas presents, as usual, even for Stephanie. Yet, he kept them wrapped up in his house for when she did return. Now the night would be perfect..Just perfect.

**0o0o0o0o**

Innocence lost... Stephanie knew this once she felt the cold water hitting her face. Robbie let her use the shower to freshen up after their adventure. . . Stephanie saw images flash in her mind of the day passing quickly. Feeling Robbie please her in so many alternative ways was one thing to experience, but the sensation of giving into his every need and he to her was too much to digest. She never thought she would end up staying under him very long while they kissed, but one thing led to another and then **_Bam!_**

"How's my precious, little doll doing?" Robbie asked Stephanie as she walked out of the bathroom, back in her normal clothing.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "Absolutely wonderful." Her face painted on a half-smile.

"Great," Robbie opened up a newspaper as he sat on the couch with a robe on, "It's almost five, you know. Didn't you mention something about-"

"**_Sportacus!_**" Stephanie gathered herself, ran to the door, and blurted, "I'll see you tomorrow, Robbie."

Now darting towards the park, Stephanie cursed herself several times in disbelief of herself. She knew once _it _was done, _it _was done.. Why couldn't she have said no? Obviously she knew what she did. Hell, she even knew what she was doing to Robbie, but her idea of spending the day with him did not fall under the category of what she did. Her mind could not conjure up the proper words to describe it, for she was in too much shock.

Noticing Sportacus rollerblading on the bike path in the Lazytown park, Stephanie couldn't help but smile. Despite the day she had, she knew the day would be better. Her hero would save her, _right_?

"Stephanie," Sportacus saw his love standing at the beginning of the bike path and handed her a pair of pink rollerblades. Then, he said, "Your uncle gave me those to hand to you. I heard you went to visit Robbie, huh? How'd that go?"

Putting on her rollerblades, Stephanie answered meekly, "Fine. We...talked. He missed me."

"Well," Sportacus smiled, "At least he admitted to it. Now, we'll rollerblade for about an hour, and then I want to make you dinner. Alright?"

Agreeing and starting to skate, Stephanie felt too nervous to say anything more on Robbie's visit to Sportacus. Gliding around the bike path, Stephanie felt too shy to start a conversation.

"You are very quiet," Sportacus stated to Stephanie, "Anything wrong?"

She simply answered, "No."

They glided on, Sportacus and Stephanie, finally striking up a conversation about music and literature. An hour eventually passed, bringing Sportacus and Stephanie to the airship he lives in above Lazytown. Calling down a ladder, Sportacus let Stephanie start climbing it first. They reached the top, entering Sportacus' home. It was still clean and kept as always, which brough a satisfied grin to Steph's face.

Sitting down to a ham and potato dinner, Stephanie brought up conversation concerning the children not being children anymore. It was amazing how much everyone had grown and matured. This brought Stephanie to thinking of different ways to tell Sportacus what she had done. Now that it was back in her mind, she realized she hadn't even wanted Robbie to go as far as he did. It wasn't her choice for him to do _that _to her.. However, it wasn't forced, so there was no argument for her sake.

"What's on your mind?" Sportacus asked, taking a sip of milk.

Looking up from playing with her food, Stephanie replied, "Nothing much. I'm just..." She spaced out again, forking her potatoes around the dish.

"I know one thing that's wrong with you." A smirk appeared on his face, "You don't like my food. I cooked this myself, and you aren't even attempting to eat much of anything."

Sniffling, Stephanie nodded, "I know. It's not your food. My stomach isn't really hungry right now."

"Ok.. We don't have to eat. I have a surprise for you anyways." Getting up from the table, Sportacus helped Stephanie up and told her to follow him.


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving._

_A/N: WTF? my chap got shorter..ok that won't happen again. It's my mom's fault for ditracting me with "Go clean your sock draw so we can put your new ones in" lol gotta love moms. Ok, well... Here's more. I warn you.. Slightly (or maybe a lot) ooc. Strong T for whole story. There might be a third part of this if it goes where I think it's going. MERRY CHRISTMAS...even though it's four/five months away. YOU ARE A PIRATE!_

_Four _

"_Sportacus!_" Stephanie entered a room wide-eyed.

There stood, in the center of the room, a tall, healthy, green Christmas tree lit up with white lights, and decorated with tinsel and ornaments. Around the tree was a pile of presents, wrapped in mostly gold and red. Stephanie's eyes wandered, but were soon drawn to the top of the tree, where a peaceful porcelain angel resided. It's hands were in prayer position and around its head was a gold halo.

Tears poured down Stephanie's face, but she didn't notice. The room was beautiful.. The only light was from the tree lights, which brought a romantic and dramatic presence to the room. Sportacus stood next to Steph, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She clung onto his side and squeezed him, which was supposed to be her hug.

"What..." Stephanie cleared her throat, "What is this for? It's not Christmas.."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Sportacus turned Stephanie to face him, "This is _your _Christmas. You've missed two with us.. I still bought you presents then, hoping you would return in time, but I held onto them for when you _did _come back. Hope you like the...Hope you like everything."

Looking at the tree, and then back at Sportacus, Stephanie happily grinned. She hopped over to the presents and began opening them. She frantically opened and thanked Sportacus for them one by one. He had given her a new diary, some cd's, a very pretty pink hat and mitten set, and a camera. There was one last present Sportacus had saved in his pocket for last..

"Thank you so much, Sportacus. You made my year!" She got up and hugged her superhero again.

He smiled, which lit his eyes up with reflections of love, "Wait..One more present."

"Huh?" Stephanie watched as he took a small box out of his pocket.

Opening it, Stephanie felt tears flooding back into her eyes. Glittering inside the case like a star was a silver ring with a heart-shaped diamond on top. Sportacus stared seriously into Stephanie's eyes, wishing the tears would stop. She shook her head, speechless and awe-struck. Her mind and heart raced as Sportacus knelt on the floor.

More tears spilled out of Stephanie's eyes as Sportacus spoke lovingly, "Stephanie, I wanted to give you that last year for Christmas. You weren't here.. I have to say, though, admitting this and giving you that ring takes a lot of bravery from me, even though I am a superhero. I love you, Stephanie, and I would do anything for you. Maybe you don't love me back, but I do want to take this chance.."

She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it. Guilt flooded her, remembering Robbie and the day.. She couldn't let Sportacus go through with anything.. She couldn't let him love her anymore, for she was a horrible, sniful girl.

"No.." Stephanie blurted, "Don't say anymore.. Please.." Tears of sadness now spilled from her eyes, turning them red. She pressed on, "I'm horrible..You can't possibly want me, Sportacus. Please, don't go any further..I can't accept the ring."

Confusion struck Sportacus. He didn't understand why Stephanie wouldn't love him back. He had done everything for her, even make her own Christmas. What was going on with her? She wasn't the same Stephanie she used to be, and Sportacus remembered she was like this before she left for Italy. He needed to force the answers out of her..

"Why must you do this?" Sportacus began his queries, "Why are you acting like you don't even care about me? I thought you said you loved me!" He stood up and closed the ring box.

Defending herself, Stephanie raised her voice, "I _do_ love you, Sportacus, but I can't put you through this.. I don't want to hurt you.. I don't want to hurt Robbie, even if he is only in it for..." She stopped herself, realizing that was it.. Obviously Robbie was only wanting Stephanie for physical attention. Why else would he have forced her to let him devour her innocence?

"For what?" Sportacus was concerned with Stephanie. "What happened...? I thought you said he loved you."

"Well," Stephanie glared at her feet, hoping they would run her out of the airship, "he's never actually _said _it... I think I may be the only one feeling love when we're around each other. Aww hell," she didn't mean to swear but went on, "I don't think I love him anymore. He made me feel great today, but now, looking back at it, I feel terrible..Like I should just disappear."

Taking the next step to forming conversation, Sportacus asked, "Why? What happened to you?"

"I...We..." Steph stuttered treacherously, "Both of us.. We.."

Placing his right hand under Stephanie's head, Sportacus lifted her head gently to look into her eyes, "What did you do?"

Gulping, Stephanie stared into Sportacus' icey blue eyes. She couldn't lie to him... "We..umm..We had sex."

Lowering his arm in an angry fashion, Sportacus shouted, "How can you do that when you don't even know if you love him? How could you?"

"Don't yell at me!" As if she hadn't had enough tears, Stephanie started to cry again, "I didn't mean to.. It just happened. We were kissing, which he started, and then he started to touch me..One thing led to another.. I was so caught up in the moment.."

"I see... " As his eyes watered, he could only think of one thing to say, "You let me down. I expeted better of you, Stephanie. I thought you had more respect for your body than that. How could you let Robbie go on with what he was doing? You could have said no.. I understand that you were caught up, but didn't the thought of saynig no cross your mind?"

Ashamed, Stephanie admitted, "No...I thought of you, actually. While it was happening, I choked on my words.. I thought about if you found out and didn't want to talk to me anymore.. I thought Robbie would hurt me if I didn't. I know he wouldn't harm me..He can't even harm himself unless it's by accident.. But so many thoughts crossed my mind, and I chickened out of saying anything against it."

Putting the ring box back in his pocket, Sportacus looked at the Christmas tree, "..And this..all of this that I have done for you.. You don't care? You obviously don't if you threw your virginity out of the window. You must not care about anyone, huh?"

_"I care about you! What Robbie did doesn't effect my feelings for you, Sportacus! I love you!" _Stephanie couldn't help but feel angered now.

In a bad mood now, Sportacus picked on Stephanie again, "You can't love me if you love Robbie.."

"I said I didn't love him like I thought, Sportacus!" She tried to make eye contact, but he wouldn't budge. "**_Whatever! If you can't even face me then maybe I was better off doing Robbie!_**" With irascible movement, Stephanie ran out of the room, called for the ladder and climbed down as quickly as she could.

Sportacus took the ring out of his pocket and threw it angrily under a desk. He would love to have a word with Robbie the next time he saw him.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving. _

_A/N: HAhahaha Thanks Sportadork for the long comment. Actually it didn't bug me cuz I'm happy you're into my story. I'm thinking of actually making this a series but idk..I'll probably do that as another story cuz this is almost complete. Don't worry, my dramatic twist of Lazytown will LIVE ON! MWAHAHAHA! Bookatee boo I scared you!_

_SportaRobyn- Don't worry bout it. You'll like where this is going. Besides, how can Sportacus and Steph not talk to each other?_

_PianoChick36- Yes, she is actually twenty, which I added onto the summary. The first story already states that she is 18. Don't worry, I'm not writing illegal stuff, and if I did, it would have a strong warning and higher rating._

_Zephyr-The-UndeadPrincess- So so so scandalous! Sorry, I thought of the song. _

_RandomDreamz- I got you hooked. Don't forget we're watching Grease tonight over the phone! hahaha I have bangs now!_

_Mrs.Delrossi2.0- Thank you for liking the story. Don't worry no more nasty hanky panky lol. Well, not yet anyways. _

_Five _

Rotten behaviour made Robbie who he was...literally. While he ate dinner, he felt succesful for what he had acomplished earlier that day. He felt somewhat sympathetic, but not enough to make an issue about it. Soon, his new plan would be complete. At first, he liked the little pink-haired twirp. So spunky, perky, full of life. But dominating her and persuading her to do certain things sparked a terrible but perfect plan in Robbie's evil mind.

The idea at first, two years ago, didn't involve even touching Stephanie.. He actually did feel something strong for her. However, since he pushed his feelings towards her away, and decided ridding Lazytown of Sportacus was more important, he spent the night planning the worst of the worst...For his brain, anyways.

**0o0o0o0o**

Walking in the dark of the night, Stephanie aimlessly wandered. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she shivered in the Autumn air. What had she done? The love of her life attempted to give her a beautiful ring and ask the big question, but she turned him away. Did she really fall in love with Robbie? Enough to hurt her Sportacus? Or was she _really _just scared of losing or hurting either one of the men?

Truth was, Stephanie was dead scared of losing Sportacus and Robbie. If she hurt either one of them, nothing would ever be the same. Stephanie needed to face the music, however, for nothing had been the same since her eighteenth birthday. Her one wish was to go back in time and never let Robbie trick her into believing he was a stupid teenager. She should have known her real friends were right in front of her. Somehow, Stephanie's selfishness for new friends was to blame for the events that followed.

Caolrena was watching a cartoon in the living room when Stephanie returned to her Uncle's house.

"How'd your day go?" Uncle Meanswell qietioned Steph as he handed her hot cocoa.

Plopping next to Carolena, Stephanie glued her eyes to the television. "Great," She sarcastically said, "Sportacus hates me."

"What!" Mayor Meanswell entered the living room, seemingly worried.

With as calm of a voice as she could use, Steph semi-explained, "We had a fight because I spent the day with Robbie. I kind of pushed Sportacus away too.."

"You should talk to him," Carolena suggested sheepishly.

"Can't.." Steph felt guilty again, "I think I really hurt him this time.."

"Hmm.." The Mayor pondered, "I'd talk to him, but I don't want to interfere and make it worse. Why don't you sleep on it? Maybe it'll come to you in the morning."

After the mayor said this, Steph agreed and asked Carolena if she was going to bed as well. Her response was yes as she shut off the t.v. Goodnights were exchanged before Steph dragged herself to bed.

_Why didn't I just stay in Italy? _Steph asked herself before drowning into a dreamless slumber.

**0o0o0o0o**

Christmas trees could either be depressing or joyful depending on how you looked at it. Sportacus usually saw a Christmas tree as a peaceful sign of happiness, but tonight he spectated it in a discouraging manner. The perfect night to have Stephanie confess her love as he did his, but he screwed it up. Blaming himself wasn't right, but it was all there was to do. It felt horrible even attempting to blame _her_. True, she had slept with Robbie Rotten, but Sportacus knew he acted to hard on her. Perhaps Steph didn't want to, as she explained previously. The honest problem Sportacus held with the fact that Steph slept with a man who couldn't get over himself.. Ok...Sportacus was jealous..

First thing in the morning, Sportacus wanted to go yell at Robbie and maybe even fight with him for Stephanie's sake. Yet, he knew that wouldn't solve anything So, as dawn approached, the new plan was to go about like nothing bad had ever happened with Stephanie. Perhaps she would catch on allow herself and Sport to start anew.

Jumping out of bed and doing a few backflips, Sportacus felt ready to face the day. Even if his angelic Stephanie ignored him completely, he _might _be able to take it. Calling for his ladder, Sportacus left his home for Lazytown. Pixel was working on the radio of Stingy's car. Stingy himself was talking with Ziggy, and Trixie was playing with a hacky-sack.

"Hey gang!" Sportacus put his best mood forward.

Everyone replied, "Hey Sportacus!"

"You have a nice time rollerblading with Stephanie?" Pixel asked from inside Stingy's car.

Sportacus felt a ping of anguish, "Well, good and bad. But nothing to worry about."

Carolena came outside from the Town Hall with Stephanie by her side. They noticed the gang was close by. Stephanie immediately looked at Sportacus and felt nerves and uneasiness capture her body. How could she be near him after all she had been through with him?

**0o0o0o0o**

After waking up, Stephanie and Carolena decided to go outside. This is when Stephanie saw everyone hanging around, including Sportacus. Her body felt shaky and almost scared. She needed to tell Robbie she didn't love him as much as she thought she did.. At least that would clear some problems up.

"Carolena," Steph turned to her Italian friend, "I'm going to talk to Robbie. I'll be back very soon.. Why don't you go play hacky-sack with Trixie for awhile? At least you won't be bored."

Nodding, Carolena said, "Okay, Steph. I'll go relax with your friends for awhile. Good luck with Robbie...I'm sorry he made you do that.."

Stephanie explained everything to Carolena when morning came, so no questions were asked later on. Straightening her back, Stephanie strolled past her friends and towards the Lazytown Forest once again. If Robbie cared for Stephanie, he'd understand her feelings. Plus, how could he do something as big as sex with her and not express any love? Stephanie knew, as she approached Robbie's house, that he really didn't love her. Her heart felt let down but relieved at the same time. She had a chance to redeem herself with Sportacus, but not until she took care of Robbie.

Before Stephanie knocked on the door, she silently prayed that he didn't actually love her and just had problems expressing himself. This would surely create some problems. Stephanie didn't want to hurt Robbie, even if he wasn't all that innocent. The way she always thought of treating people was to care and love no matter what, and somehow they would also treat her with love and care in return. But what would Robbie treat her like after she slept with him and considered it as something she _had _to do.

Robbie answered the door quicker than Stephanie expected. He welcomed her in and locked the door unnoticably.

"I need to talk to you," Steph faced Robbie and continued, "about yesterday. I know you liked ..._it_...but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't refuse. What I'm trying to say is...I don't think I loved you as much as I thought I did. I mean, I don't want you to feel bad or anything, but I think I just liked the pleasure.. I've never been in any situation like that before, so you'd have to understand why I didn't figure this out until now."

Robbie stood in front of Stephanie and spoke calmly, "I guess you are right. I think you only liked the sensation.. But, I have a confession as well... I did almost start to love you when I saw you two years ago, and even yesterday, but," he moved closer to her intimidatingly, "I feel the same way you do. Hell, you know it was all for pleasure.. Anyways, don't worry, I won't hold it against you.."

"Thank you for understanding.." Stephanie sighed, smiled, and looked at the floor. She didn't realize Robbie was so close to her.


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheving or Lazytown._

_A/N: Phew..That last chap took a lot outta me because I found a fork in the road of writing and didn't know which way to go.. Anyways, I'm all set now. Oh, my friend amanda (Randomdreamz) wants me to write a humor fic concerning the death of Stingy lol. So, sooner or later I'm going to write something on the lines of it, but Idk bout killin ppl. I know I'm writing a (crude) humor fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled. _

_Warning...Major OOC for Robbie.. had to do it though lol. Thanks Sportadork once again, you earned twenty cookies for writing me a nice comment. Big smiles to you! My series won't be with this story, but probably the humor one I'm thinking of. Ok screw it this whole chap is partially OOC.. it doesn't seem like Lazytown, but a superhero needs to prove himself, right?...ok...it is like a soap opera.. oops oh my. _

_Six _

Awaking in a cold, dark chamber, Stephanie tried to remember how it happened...Robbie had knocked her unconcious and threw her in some kind of dungeon. Where was she? It certainly didn't look like Robbie's house. Hearing a creaking noise, Robbie entered the chamber through a rusty door.

"Aha," He stood over Stephanie, who was sprawled out on the floor, "You're awake. I know you're wondering what I'm up to now, huh? Well, let's just say it's my plan two years ago, but more malicious and suspicious. Sportacus will go looking for you and then...**_Hahahaha_** I can't even finish it, it is so funny to finally succeed with a plan of mine!"

Trying to charge at Robbie, Stephanie was pulled back by shakles on her ankles. She yelled, "Let me out!"

"No," Robbie sneered, "I care about you, honestly, but getting rid of Sportacus is so much better. He always says he will save anyone under any circumstance..He'll have to find you first. Have a nice day." Leaving the chamber, Stephanie peered outside as Robbie left. She couldn't tell where she was.

Yanking on her feet, Stephanie tried to free them from the shakles. Sighing and putting her head against the wall behind her, she heard a trickling sound. Searching the room with her tired eyes, Stephanie finally saw the source of the noise. A stream of water was pouring through a crack in the wall opposite her, filling the room inch by inch. Water creeped up on Stephanie and wet feet and pants. Robbie was going to drown her?

**0o0o0o0o**

Carolena was an awesome hacky-sack player, and she was winning the game that her, Trixie, Sportacus, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy were playing. As soon as she dropped the sack, it was Sportacus' turn. He picked up the bead-filled ball and threw it in the air. His crystal started to blink ferociously as the ball hit the ground.

"_Someone's in trouble!_" He excalimed. Glancing around, he noticed everyone was present, except for Stephanie.

Chucking the hacky-sack at Pixel, Sportacus asked Carolena, "Where did Stephanie go?"

"She said she was going to Robbie's to ...umm.." She didn't want to say, but the way Sportacus looked at her, she went on, "She went there to tell him she didn't love him."

Without words, Sportacus ran towards the Lazytown Forest. He didn't even bother back-flipping, front-flipping, or doing any fancy moves. Running, running as fast as he could. Sweat sprinkled onto his body, showing just how hard he was darting towards Robbie's house. Nothing crossed his mind except for his angel's safety. What was Robbie doing to her? Was she being hurt physically in a way too painful to even comprehend? Robbie wasn't known to hurt anyone physically, but the way things were going lately, anything could happen.

Reaching the house, Sportacus found a note on Robbie's door. It read:

_If you want your precious sweetheart alive, you must find her, free her, and leave Lazytown. If you save her and stay in Lazytown, I will hunt Stephanie down and kill her in front of you. I know this is totally out of character, and you probably don't believe it, but Stephanie is slowly drowning in a place that is hidden somewhere. One hint for you: It is in the forest..Deep in the forest. Have fun finding her. _

_From, Robbie Rotten. _

"I hate you Robbie," Sportacus mumbled as he ran into the forest, "By God, I will save Stephanie."

As if by utter coincidence, rain started to sprinkle over Lazytown. Grey clouds shot themselves overhead, lurking about in a morbid way. A storm was approaching, and Sportacus cursed under his breath. It was just his luck that Robbie chose a bad weathered day to hide his love.

Drizzle turned into hard core raindrops. Sportacus couldn't believe the note. First of all, Robbie wasn't a terrible villain, so Sport had trouble understanding where the audacity to say he'd kill Stephanie came from. Thunder rumbled as if the sky were hungry for something. A stroke of lightning brightened the sky. Where could Stephanie be? Deep in the forest...but where exactly? Somewhere where water was, right?

**0o0o0o0o**

In utter disbelief, Stephanie began to panic as water began to pour heavily into the chamber. At least an inch or so covered the ground. She could clearly hear thunder, and see lightning strike nearby, so she had to be in the forest if nowhere else. Spotting a key on a wooden crate across the room, near the locked door, Stephanie wanted so badly to reach for it. She knew Robbie put it there on purpose. She also knew Robbie wouldn't kill someone...Well, obviously it was his plan to, so she figured he'd at least give her a chance to live.

Then, like a runaway train, Stephanie wondered about Sportacus. His crystal would be going off, but would he find her? And the facial expression that Robbie gave Stephanie when he entered the chamer..He had clearly changed for the worse. Maybe even gone mental.

"Sportacus," Stephanie whispered, "Where are you?"

The water rose to Stephanie's waist, as she was sitting down. She successfully stood, but couldn't move anywhere else as before. Feeling sore in her legs and whole body, she realized Robbie must've literally thrown her into the chamber. Her sore body was the reason she didn't stand up before. Water never hurt her, but if she didn't think of a way to get the key soon, she would drown in her tears as Alice did in Wonderland.

More lightning scared Stephanie out of her wits. Between the storm and the water, Stephanie was thinking she would surely die. With a loud crack, the roof of the chamber formed a leak, letting rain inside. Now she not only had to desperately find a way out, but avoid the rain falling on her head. If she stayed in the water for too long, she could get pneumonia. This was the least of her worries though.

"Ok," Steph told herself, "I can't reach the keys, but that crate is made of wood, so it should float at anytime.. When it does, I'll try to get to it somehow.. Oh Sportacus I hope you're close.."

**0o0o0o0o**

Ziggy was making hot cocoa with Milford Meanswell for everyone. They had to come in from the storm. Carolena was worried sick, for she knew Stephanie was in trouble. Everyone hoped that Sportacus was saving Stephanie because the weatherman on Lazytown News said the storm would get worse before it ended.

"Sportacus will save her," Stingy said sipping on some cocoa, "He always saves us. Nothing could make him fail."

As soon as this was said, Robbie Rotten burst through the Town Hall doors screaming, **"Stephanie is lost!" **

"What do you mean, Robbie?" Carolena defended before the Mayor could say anything, "She was with you today.."

Lying through his teeth, Robbie explained, "She ran away after I told her I loved her, and I can't find her. Sportacus is looking for her, but he's not having too much luck. She ran into the forest, so that's where Sportacus went."

The group believed him..They believed the liar. So they stayed calmly in their seats sipping cocoa as Robbie left the Town Hall for phase three of his plan. One was to get Stephanie into the chamber, Two was to make sure Steph's friends didn't panic, and three...


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving. _

_A/N: Sportarobyn- I joined the rpg. This should be fun. 18Lzytwnr- Hahaha..There's no story without some hunky icelandic action. _

_Listening to neo-classical gothic music helps me write angst better. _

_Seven _

The wooden crate floated, Stephanie watched it. Sadly, she started to sing _There is Always A Way._ This almost made her feel better, but not quite. Water rose to her knees, making her legs feel very chilly. The water poured even faster than before, as if she were near a river or lake.

"What can I do?" Steph looked around the room and noticed the roof was not a roof, but a way out.."I must be in a storm shelter of some sort.."

Thinking about it, Steph couldn't figure it out.. The chamber could be near a pond..There were a few ponds in the Lazytown Forest, but none Stephanie could recall having a fall out shelter near it. Of course, she had never really been in the forest. Robbie had exited through the door though, and locked it, so how could she be underground?

Reaching for the wooden crate was harder than it seemed. Stephanie was sure to get it smoehow..She had to, for it was the only way out. The water was now waist-deep and very uncomfortable. The storm was still going on, bringing roars of thunder and strikes of lightning brighter than the sunniest day. Sighing, Stephanie felt scared.. Her handsome hero had forgotten about her.

**0o0o0o0o**

If Stephanie was drowning somewhere, then she must be near water, right? _That's obvious, _Sportacus was dissapointed in himself today. A burning fire of angst grew in his mind, eating away at his thoughts. It was very hard to think straight. Sportacus' mind rested on Stephanie. Was she alright? Was she hoping for him to help? Was she trying to escape any trouble? Was she alive?

Fog slithered from the sky, making it harder to see. Robbie must have known the what the weather would bring. Why else would he pick today to hide Stephanie? Stopping these crazy questions, Sportacus spotted a pond nearby, covered in foggy mist. The sky became darker as the storm worsened.

Darting to the pond, Sportacus saw nothing out of the ordinary. He searched for a clue, even listened to the wind whistling, hoping to hear a hint of Stephanie's sweet voice. Not caring about keeping clean, Sportacus knelt on the ground and searched it. He could see better now that he was out of the fog. Grass was soaked and bent, for they gave up fighting the storm. Sportacus didn't want to be a blade of grass.. So he got up and began searching again.

**0o0o0o0o**

Rain never stopped Robbie Rotten. He was fully aware that his plan fell on a stormy day. At least it would be harder to find Stephanie in this weather.

"Now for part three.." Robbie told himself as he made sure the door was still locked. He was, indeed, in an underground room. The chamber Stephanie was in was very close by.

Robbie had constructed a little passage between the underground room he stayed in and Stephanie's '_Drowning' _room. He had a way inside his room from a pond. A few feet into the pond stood, against the dirt wall, a metal door which kept all water out. This was his way in. Now, Stephanie's room had a brick wall, which Robbie had cracked in order to start the flow of water. On top of the room was a trap door, locked with a simple key lock. Robbie had made a game out of Stephanie's safety by placing a key to her shakles on a crate. If she unlocked the shakles, she would find a tiny key on the inside for the trap door. The only way the door would open from the inside is if Stephanie pushed the small key outside through the crack in the roof. Sportacus should then unlock the door...But lucky for Robbie it would be too late by then.

With a flick of a switch, Robbie turned the room's light on and looked around as if he had never been in there before. Now laughing demonically, Robbie pulled a lever and twisted a knob. Part three to encourage his plan.

**0o0o0o0o**

The crate moved forward a little as water reached Stephanie's stomach. She reached out for it, barely touching the wood. Hearing a click, Stephanie glanced around in a panic. Feeling her feet moving, Steph looked at the shakles. As they were attached to the wall, something was pulling her back.

"**_No!_**" She reached with all her might and grabbed the wooden crate.

In a second, she yanked it back with her, making the key drop into the crate itself. Now very agitated, she lifted the crate using every ounce of strength she had and slammed the crate against the wall. Wood shattered as the shakles were pulled as close to the wall as they could be. Stephanie dunked headfirst into the water with her eyes open, searching the debri for the key.

Her hand reached around, finding nothing as the roof and wall leaked of more water. Stephanie came up for air, realizing the water level was now at her chest. Was it just her, or did the crack in the wall get bigger?

"I can do this..." She assured herself, finding it was the only comfort she had.

Diving back into the water, Stephanie saw a shining something under a plank of wood. She reached down and finally found the key. However, she couldn't stay under long enough to find the keyhole. So, she went up for air and gasped. The crack in the wall _had _gotten bigger, and it sprayed water into the chamber endlessly. Where was Sportacus?

Trying so hard not to panic, Stephanie went back under water and searched the shakles for a keyhole. Sure enough, she found that there was one on the back of each foot. Her concentration wandered from left to right, making it hard to put the kay in its place. She turned the key in her left foot's shakle, finally freeing it. Putting the key in the right foot's shakle, she finally undid the other shakle. Her feet were liberated!

Swimming up to surface, the water level was at least a few inches above her head. Stephanie glared at the trap door five feet above her and sighed. How was she going to get there without waiting for the water to rise more?

There was no way _except _to wait..

**0o0o0o0o**

A nearby pond, for Lazytown Forest had at least three, was looking mighty shallow. Sportacus ran over to it, but couldn't see because of the fog. He got on his knees, but still couldn't see. The pond wasn't very clean. Sportacus figure this must be where Stephanie is, for she was nowhere else. A patch of oddly colored grass stood out from the rest. It was pea green, but appeared to be fake. Sportacus approached and observed it. Sure as rain was wet, the grass was fake.

Ripping the grass out of its place, Sportacus uncovered a large area of thin, grey pebbles. Handful by handful, he threw them elsewhere. Something was surely under them, or his name wasn't Sportacus.

"Stephanie, hang on..." He quietly said to himself, internally praying that she was still alive.


	8. Eight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheving or Lazytown_

_A/N: Cliffhangers are my friends... So are angsty, suspency type things... Lazytown needed this morbid twist in a story. by the way..more ooc for robbie..hes muy mal in here. very bad lol_

_Eight _

Now out of his underground room, Robbie swam across the small pond in a hurry. He spotted Sportacus nearby, uncovering the trap door, and he needed to leave the scene to wait for his other, fourth part of the plan. Robbie ran out of sight before Sportacus noticed.

**0o0o0o0o**

Water level reached two feet below the trap door. Stephanie pushed on it, but realized it was locked. She dove underwater to see if she had missed anything important for her escape. If the water level reached the trap door, she would eventually run out of breath...and ...die..

"Mpph..." Stephanie made a noise as she spotted a tiny key attached to the inside of the shakles. She knew fate had told her to dive underwater to find it. The shakles seemed to have a strength of their own, as they didn't let go of the key. They were attached by duct tape, which wasn't easy to rip off underwater. Stephanie would have brought the shakles to the surface, but there were two problems with this: One, the shakles were attached to a chain on the wall, and two, she wasn't sure if there _was _still a surface.

Without worrying about getting water in her mouth, Stephanie ripped the duct tape off with her teeth. She took the key and swam upwards. Only a foot left for breathing room. Stephanie didn't know what to do with the key.. Obviously the lock was on the outside..

"Only hope now...Here goes.." Stephanie knew exactly what to do.. She pushed the small key through the crack in the trap door. All she could do now was let fate take its trip.

The water level was unbelievable, pushing higher to the top than Stephanie could handle. She needed her hero..**_Now_**. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie prepared for the last of the rising water. It pressed against her nose, crawled over her eyes, and covered her hair. She was done for...

**0o0o0o0o**

He had heard a knock beneath the pebbles...He had felt a nudge of faith creep through his vains like spiders.. Sportacus knew Stephanie was underground. The rubble remained, for he was now too busy noticing a lock and handles to a trap door. Pulling hard on it didn't accomplish anything. The rain poured over the rubble and surrounding dirt, making everything impossibly muddy. Wiping his forehead, Sportacus left a trail of dirt on his head. He didn't care if his clothes were ripped to shreds, or if wild beasts scratched the bloody hell out of him. His only concern and priority was saving his true love.

Banging on the trap door didn't do any good either. Sportacus started to think he would fail, but he couldn't let this phase him. Standing up, Sportacus noticed the pond was more than half empty. Searching the ground for anything to help, Sportacus noticed something glimmering amond some of the rubble he had thrown out. He leaned over and picked up a silver key. It was bent, leaving only the end of it any good.

Going back to the lock, Sportacus pushed the key in the lock, but the top half broke off. He tried so hard to turn the key, but it took more than three tries to finally get it. The lock clicked, releasing itself from the trap door handles. Since rubble was still on the trap door, it was hard to open. So, Sportacus threw all of the debris out of the way.

Quickly pulling on the handles, Sportacus opened the trap door to reveal a deep, murky chamber filled to the tip-top with water...pond water.

_"Stephanie! Stephanie!"_ Sportacus screamed to the top of his lungs, but heard no answer.

Taking an excruciatingly deep breath, Sportacus dove into the dark water.

Seeing was hard for Sportacus, as little pond fish swam around and dirt fell from aboveground. The storm was still going on, flashing lightning very close to the chamber. Sportacus spotted a door, which was most likely locked. Then, startled and upsetting, Sportacus saw Stephanie's body...unconcious..

He swam towards Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her body. Now his goal was to swim to the trap door without losing breath. Fish swam around him, confused at what they saw. Why would anyone be swimming in their pond? It was filthy!

Pulling himself to the top, Sportacus carefully place Stephanie on the ground above him. He then pulled himself out of the water and caught his breath. Tears now streamed down his face, blurring his vision. He hovered over Stephanie and lowered his lips onto hers, giving her CPR. From his eyes, tears fell onto Stephanie's face. He kept breathing into her mouth, wishing she would awake from her acoma.

Stephanie coughed up water, which was a sign of life, but she stayed unconcious. Her body was freezing cold, trembling with chills and fear. Sportacus never knew the trouble she would get into today, but he knew he wouldn't scold her. Obviously it wasn't her fault, but Robbie's. The storm lightened up a bit, leaving only thunder and buckets of rain to worry about. Sportacus swallowed his pride, picked Stephanie up in his arms, and started to walk away from the pond.

As a grown man, Sportacus would never think of crying. But he didn't care anymore. Why should he care about himself when his only love was hurting?

Before he could walk any further away from the pond, Sportacus heard laughter. He turned around to see Robbie Rotten holding a gun by his side.

"Ahh," Robbie began, standing at least five feet away from Sportacus, "You saved her.. Now, the deal was, you'd have to leave Lazytown. Or else...I kill her."

Sportacus couldn't think of anything to say but, "Why? Why are you doing this? Isn't it a little extreme for getting me out of Lazytown?"

"Yeah," Robbie admitted, "But it's so much fun being evil. I mean, year after year I had acted the same, bringing no trouble in Lazytown.. The problems I caused were minute. Now, with my new evil self, I can do whatever I want, get whatever I want, and finally make you leave! Now," He loaded the gun, "Enough chatter. She goes, or you go.. Pick.."

His ears must've gone deaf, for Sportacus didn't think he heard Robbie right. He had to choose, but he had already known from the beginning that he would never put Stephanie in danger.

So, Sportacus frowned and said, "I'll go.. but please, let me bring Stephanie back to her home and say goodbye. Please.."

Robbie wasn't in the mood for pleads of whatever. "You can bring her home," He stated proudly, "but I'm following you to make sure you do leave."

With that said, Sportacus walked alongside Robbie towards the Mayor's home. Stephanie was still held close to Sportacus' heart, as her subconcious heard his heartbeat. She was lucky to not know what was going on.


	9. Nine

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or M.S. _

_A/N: NO time for notes...MORE WRITING! lol jk.. thanks everyone for supporting the story so much. WHOOOOOOOO ACTION! this isn't the last chap._

_Nine _

The gang welcomed Robbie and Sportacus cheerfully as they entered the Mayor's house. However, they were in shock at the unconcious Stephanie.

Sportacus had been threatened again by Robbie to repeat exactly what he said on the way out of the forest.

In a smooth voice, Sportacus lied, "Stephanie fell in a lake at the very edge of the forest. Robbie and I helped her out, but she's still unconcious. You should all go home for now, as it's almost nine p.m.. She should be awake soon, but I'm not sure when." He frowned at the thought of leaving his favorite town. How would everyone react to his leaving?

Trixie sighed, "Alright, Sportacus, but don't expect me to be happy leaving like this."

"Yeah," Pixel agreed, following Trixie out the door.

Ziggy and Stingy looked sympathetically at Stephanie and said their farewell's as they, too, left.

Mayor meanswell was also in the room at the time, and he suggested putting Stephanie in her bed to warm up. The three of them walked upstairs silently, entering Stephanie's room. Sportacus placed her on the bed after the Mayor pulled down the covers.

"Don't mind my leaving," The Mayor stated, "but I have to attend a very important meeting in my office with some state officials. I will be up later to check on Stephanie. Robbie, Sportacus, thank you so much for finding and rescuing her. I never expected the two of you working together to save anyone...But, as Stephanie always says, _anything can happen_."

_How true_, Sportacus thought, _anything can happen.. Even if it seems like it's to late. You gotta know you can make it.. _

Robbie yawned, "Say your goodbye's now, Sporta-chuck."

"**_No._**" Sportacus proclaimed with faith in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Robbie touched his pocket which held the gun, "You say something?"

Feeling rejuvinated, as if everything was perfect, Sportacus spoke up again, "I said no. I'm not leaving Lazytown.."

Pulling out the gun, Robbie warned his enemy, "You have one more chance to get out. Or else I shoot the girl."

"First of all, it's not girl, it's Stephanie. Have some respect. Secondly, _you _have one chance to get out...Not me."

Feeling offended, Robbie chuckled, "I'm the one with a gun, and you think _you're _going to win this time."

Taking the chance to do something useful, Sportacus flipped swiftly and quickly towards Robbie. When he stopped in front of the gun-holding man, Sportacus kicked him in the stomach, causing the gun to fly out of his hands and Robbie to fall backwards. Picking the gun up frmo the floor, Sportacus stared at it in disgust. He threw it under Stehpanie's bed while Robbie was getting up.

"Fine!" Robbie declared, "That's it!"

With a charging run, Robbie rtied to smash into Sportacus. Instead, Sport punched his oncoming threat. Robbie cursed and tried to return the punch. Dodging the oncoming fist, Sportacus backflipped. He then headbutted Robbie in the stomach, picked him up, swung him over his shoulders, and threw him onto the floor. Robbie whined and moaned in pain.

"Give up yet?" Sportacus asked smartly.

Without words, Robbie nodded his head. Sportacus stood up straight and turned around. He was going to get the gun when he felt Robbie jump onto his back. Unfortunately for the villain, Sportacus was too strong and knocked him back onto the floor. Quickly grabbing some duct tape that was on Stephanie's desk for project purposes only, Sportacus taped Robbie's hands together. Then, with no hesitation, he wrapped Robbie's feet in it as well.

With an exasperated voice, Robbie shouted, "You can't get away with this. I can sue!"

"Robbie, give it up. You tried too hard this time..Threatening to use a gun? Come on, be a little more manly than that. Only cowards use guns."

"No," Robbie argued, "Not all people who use guns are cowards.."

Sportacus smiled, "Well, not everyone...But _you _are definitely a coward. You're going to jail...Oh, well, I _could _let you go."

"You would?"

With a serious face, Sportacus replied, "Sure..If you leave Lazytown forever."

Grunting, Robbie plainly didn't like the idea at all. Sportacus swung the tied up Robbie over his shoulder and brought him downstairs. When the Mayor got in, Sportacus would tell him exactly what went on that day. Robbie would probably be banned from Lazytown for the rest of his life if not go to jail.

**0o0o0o0o**

Light poured in from a nearby window. Eyes slowly opened, at last accepting the brightness of the room. Stephanie had awoken.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself, rising out of bed.

Walking to her bedroom door, Stephanie realized that she had somehow left the chamber and gotten into her bed. Had Sportacus saved her? She had no clue, but hoped it was so..Otherwise she would be at a loss and think she dreampt Robbie turning evil. Stephanie left her room and descended the stairs. It was a new day, and anything could happen. Hearing familiar voices, she peeked into the living room. There was Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, her Uncle, and Sportacus talking, clearly, about something serious.

Silently, Stephanie listened in as Sportacus explained the whole day to them...Robbie hidind Stephanie in an underground chamber in the Lazytown Forest, and Sportacus' saving her in the knick of time.

_He did save me, _Steph smiled at the words in her mind.

biting her lip, Stephanie slowly emerged into the living room, catching everyone's eyes. No one moved, nor spoke, nor blinked. They all watched as she approached Sportacus. Now very close to her hero, Steph threw herself into him. Sportacus wrapped his arms around her, hugging as tightly and gigantically as he could. She did the same, feeling no shame.

Just as she had entered Lazytown for the first time in two years, this was another spectacle of hugging everyone.

"You," Stephanie let go of Sportacus, "saved me.."

He smiled broadly, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought I was going to die." Wiping a tear from her eye, Stephanie finally grinned.


	10. Ten

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving or Alan Rickman movies. (For later in chapter quote.)_

_A/N: Just when drama ended, it's starting again MWAHAHHAHA ok..not too much though. Just the normal. _

_Sportadork- Thank you so much. You don't know how much your comments mean to me. I'm so happy I have a fan lol. At the end of the story I will write an author's note letting you all know my plans for other stories in Lazytown so you can keep your eyes open. _

_Stellar Raven- Thank you too, I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry that Robbie is evil...But at least I'm writing a full StephaRobbie fic soon! He won't be evil...too much.._

_La Suka- Yes, Robbie flipped.. But, he won't be like this in my other fics. thank goodness too cuz I can't stand him being too evil._

_Ten _

"So what exactly happened when and after you saved me?" Stephanie stood in front of Sportacus, waiting for answers. She was eager to know.

Staring at the floor, Sportacus responded, "Robbie showed up with gun gun, threatening me to leave or he would kill you. I pleaded to bring you home first, and he let me. When we were alone in the room, while you were on the bed, I took the chance to fight with Robbie. I taped him up with some duct tape you had on your desk, and now he's been thrown in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder. He thought I was going to let him go. Anough about that, though. You feeling well?"

"Uhh," Steph nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I feel so guilty.."

"Why?" Trixie asked, not realizing Steph was speaking to Sportacus.

Shaking her head, Stephanie shrugged the subject off, "Nothing, nevermind."

The gang decided it was too nice out to stay in, so Ziggy created the idea to go rake some leaves outside. The park needed to be raked before playing anymore basketball or soccer. Stephanie was going to stay behind, but decided she needed some fresh air after being in water for so long.

Reaching the park, Sportacus called for rakes and his airship dropped one for each person. Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, Stephanie, Stingy, and Sportacus began to rake in different directions. Leave were everywhere, for they had fallen overnight. Autumn was near an end, but the sun kept shining and warming everyone. Stephanie raked near a big oak tree. She found nature amazing, but wished winter wouldn't come. Winter meant chilly nights alone, drinking hot cocoa and wishing for someone to snuggle up with.

"Stephanie," Sportacus approached her, "don't move." He took a leave off of her head and stated, "These things will cover you if you aren't careful."

With that said, Stephanie's mind brought up a cute idea. She picked up a pile of leaves when Sportacus' back was turned and threw the leaves on him. Turning around laughing, Sportacus shook the foliage off.

"Oh yeah?" Sportacus challenged while picking up a handful of leaves.

Stephanie ran behind the tree, giggling and yelling, "No! No, you can't get me."

Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy left the two flirtacious people alone to their playful fighting as they, themselves, continued raking. Sportacus rounded the tree and threw the leaves on top of Stephanie's head. She laughed as she ran to a rather large leave pile.

"Sportacus," She teased, "I'll throw this whole pile on you if you don't stay back!"

Chuckling, Sportacus added, "And then you'll shake the tree to make sure all the leaves fall on me, right?"

"I don't have your strength, Sporty-Sport."

Walking over to Stephanie, Sportacus playfully tried to push her into the leave pile. She pushed on his chest, forcing him back a few inches. Not giving up, Sportacus gently moved closer to Stephanie, causing her to plop into the large pile of leaves.

Stephanie grinned gleefully, "Thanks for making me part of nature, Sportacus."

"Anytime," He retorted.

Holding out her hand, Stephanie wanted Sportacus to help her out of the leave pile. Taking his favorite girl's hand, Sportacus was surprised to feel Stephanie pulling him down into the pile with her. Landing next to Steph, he stared at her shaking body. She had started shaking from laughing so hard!

After she finally stopped laughing, Stephanie gazed at the sky. Sportacus smiled at the sound of his friends having fun raking. Staring lovingly at Stephanie's beautiful face, he wanted to fly. His heart raced with emotions he knew existed, but never believed to until he felt them. Inching closer to his love, Sportacus wanted to take the chance.

Pixel knew exactly what was going to happen, or what was supposed to happen any minute, so he advised the gang to stay out of the Superhero's way.

"Stephanie.." Sportacus whispered in Steph's ear, making her shudder in expectation.

Pulling himself onto Stephanie, Sportacus slightly smiled at the sight of her shocked face. Somewhere in Stephanie's mind, she knew this was going to happen. Softly, Sport placed his tender lips onto Stephanie's. A long awaited task finally accomplished.

Blood rushed to Stephanie's face, making her blush like crazy. She had been kissed before, but not by the one true man she had loved from the beginning. Placing her hand on the back of Sportacus' shoulder, she deepened the kiss. Her hero was certainly pleasing, for everything he did with his lips on hers made butterflies grow indefinately.

Leaves floated swiftly through the air, falling like shooting stars onto Sportacus and Stephanie. This was their moment of Heaven..

"Oooooooooh!" Stingy peered his head around the oak tree and taunted the lovers, "You guys are smootchin'!"

Breaking the lip massage, Stephanie pushed Sportacus off of her. She didn't realize everyone was still in the park, and for some reason it scared her.

"Wait, Stephanie, Where are you going?" Sportacus queried Stephanie as she started to saunter away.

Only one words escaped her mouth before she began to cry, "Away."

"Sorry, Sportacus," Stingy appologized, lowering his head.

Trixie stood next to Stingy and shouted at him, "_You should've kept your mouth quiet!" _

Sadly, Sportacus said, "Don't worry.. I'll talk to her. But Stingy, next time, behave yourself please."

**0o0o0o0o**

The only reason Stehpanie had once again ran away was fear. She feared loving Sportacus, even after everything that happened to them. She didn't want them to end up fighting or backstabbing one another. Fact was, she would never hurt her Sportacus. She loved him..Truly, Madly, Deeply loved him. The only escape was back to her Uncle's house. Sitting upon a tree branch, high above the ground behind her home, Stephanie told herself to hide out for awhile and figure things out. A talk was in order for Sportacus, she knew he deserved a chance, but her fear still dwelled in the remains of her unbroken soul.

If only she could stop giving her hero drama to deal with.. It wasn't her fault, but her feelings. Stephanie's heart was ready to take a chance and confess its love to Sportacus, but it wanted reassurance that nothing bad would ever happen again. Stephanie wanted safety as much as love. She knew Sportacus could provide both love and safety, but her question was whether or not he'd be able to handle both. All her life, Stephanie had never known Sportacus to love anyone...Until recently. What if he couldn't handle a relationship?

_What if she couldn't?_


	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving. _

_A/N: Lalala that last chap sucked butt ... sorry..anyways I'm going somewhere with this. Oooh anyone listen to Helium Vola? They iz awesome! Guess what...This is sadly the last chapter. I know I know..you say "WTF?" but I say..."ENOUGH!" this is so bad right now lol. N E ways, I'm going to be doing a crossover or two for Lazytown, but I'll put them in teh LT category. Also, I will be doing a FULL BLOWN Stepharobbie fic. And, I might start a series for LT with crude humor and lotsa lust! MWAHAHA ok well humour anyways. Thank you all for everything. I might also be making a third story to this, but I'm not sure yet.. If I do, It will be called **Age of Age **_ _I know I know...The Age thing is annoying. Too bad, So sad._

_Everyone...Thank you so much! Keep your eyeballs peeled for more Lazytown fics from me, for I plan to write a lot more. LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Sorry bout the horrible ooc, but at least he'll get out in my third book, (If I do it..) 60 chance I'll do a third part. Either way I'm making another Lazytown fic. Ok, I wrote enough Author's notes...here's story.._

_Eleven _

Boarding the airship, Sportacus felt disappointed, like his heart had gotten mangled and twisted in a taffy-making machine. Mayor Meanswell told Sportacus that he would notify Stephanie that he visited her as soon as she stepped in. So, as the big hand on a clock struck eight p.m, Sport sat on his bed and gave up. Obviously Stephanie wasn't going to talk to him this late.

**0o0o0o0o**

Climbing down from a tree in her backyard, Stephanie decided to visit Sportacus. From high in the tree earlier, she spotted Sport coming to her house soon after she ran away from the leave scene. Before she went, she told her Uncle her plan was to stay out for awhile. He was alright with it, which meant it was time for Stephanie to face the music.

Strolling under the moonlight was very romantic, but also depressing. Stephanie knew that running away yet again had caused another problem. Sportacus would most likely think that Steph would run when becoming nervous or unsure. This, despite her earlier reactions, would not happen. She stood under the usual place that Sportacus came down from his airship and called for a ladder. Nothing appeared, so Stephanie called for it again. Still no way up to visit the man she wanted to appologize to made her slightly angered.

"**_Sportacus!_**" Stephanie didn't know why she was so mad, but her first thought was irritability at herself for hurting Sportacus so many times.

Running to the closest tree she could find, Stephanie pounded against the bark with her fist. She needed to vent immediately. When she finished, She leaned her arm against the tree and began to sob. Someone once told her anything could happen if you always kept trying. Well, Stephanie had tried over and over to figure herself out, and tried not to harm anyone in the process. Now that she hurt her hero, and almost got killed by the man who let her experience infatuation, there was no way she could unbreak the damage she brought.

In a whisper, Sportacus' voice was heard, "_Stephanie_.."

Turning around, Stephanie found herself staring at a tear-stained Sportacus. Her stare was as if she had never seen him before.

"..." Stephanie blurted after silence, "I'm so sorry Sportacus.."

Shaking his head, Sportacus expressed himself, "You hurt me, true...But that doesn't make me stop loving you. I do want to know, however, why you ran away."

"I was afraid.." Before Sport had the chance to ask why, Stephanie told him the truth, "I don't want to hurt you even more...I'm just nervous because I've never loved anyone before, and I don't want to let you down."

Inching closer to Steph, Sportacus smiled, "You could never let me down. We all have our fears, but you have to face them. Besides, you think I know exactly what to do with you? I love you too, you know. I'm new at this love thing just as you are. The only way you could let me down is if you tell me you hate me, or don't want me anymore."

"I'd never do that to you, Sportacus," A tear fell down Steph's cheek and she wiped it away. "I love you more than anything."

Joy filled the eyes of Stephanie, as she gently began to kiss Sportacus. For some reason, she was finally unafraid of her feelings and his. She was at last ready to share a life together with him.

The touch of each other's lips was remarkable. Sportacus had sucj grace and care when he kissed..No force or pressure to keep going. Stephanie took this quite well, and wanted more of his tasty kisses. They hugged, met lips once again, and boarded the airship. Sportacus had to find the ring.. So, while Stephanie used the lavatory, Sportacus rampaged to his reading room, where the Christmas tree no longer stood, and searched under the desk. Alas, the search was over, for the ring was found.

Entering the room where Sportacus slept, he spotted Steph staring longingly out the window. Shooting stars were appearing aboveground, trying to grant everyone's wishes.

"Steph.." Sportacus started, kneeling on one knee in front of her, "I tried to do this before, but failed. I shouldn't have rushed you...I hope you will at least consider it this time.. I have loved you for a very long time. The sun and moon could stop working, but I would still find light to see you. The ocean's water may evaporate, but I would still love you deeper than any sea. Stars may disappear from the skies, but I would still spot the twinkling in your eyes. . . And the angels could cry, demons may roar, but my love for you will remain forever. _Will you... marry me_?"

Eyes lit up, smile broad and recognizable, Stephanie accepted. With the ring, Sportacus slowly pushed it onto her ring finger with a grin. Maybe some of the shooting stars felt generous tonight...For they had granted every single one of Stephanie and Sportacus' wishes..

**0o0o0o0o**

The smell of sweat and body odor stained the cell where Robbie Rotten tried to get some sleep. He tried to convince the police that it wasn't he who tried to kill Stephanie and Sportacus, but an evil, mechanical clone he made that possessed him when he tried to shut the clone off. This was Robbie's truth, and as God was his witness, he would prove himself innocent.

Jail felt devastating to be in. Robbie was picked on by everyone, and he was afraid of being touched by the cell members. As much as he could, he would stay away from trouble. This certanily put a damper on things. Promising, Robbie stated to himself that if he did bail out, he would promise never to try anything horrible again. He would still do his usual tricks and pranks, but never again pose a threat to Lazytown. The cloning machine had to be destroyed, which was something only he believed.

"Mr. Rotten..." A female voice proclaimed down the hall.

Peeking through the bars, Robbie asked, "What?" He knew either today or in a week, he would have to go before the judge and a lie detector.

"Today isn't the day, but you have next week on Thursday with the lie detector test, and Friday for the hearing. Now," The ogre-like female blurted as Robbie frowned, "_Time for your cavity check."_

**0o0o0o0o**

Awaking to the sounds of birds chirping and bees humming, Stephanie felt rejuvinated and rejoiced. She had literally slept with Sportacus, but done nothnig else but sleep. They had danced the night before, to a slow ballad, but she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_"...I love you_.." She whispered, watching the still-sleeping Sportacus.

Stephanie knew her and Sportacus would love eah other forever. Intuition told her so.. Just knowing Sportacus loved her made the heart and soul in her body flame up with butterflies and extasy. Glancing out an overhead window, Stephanie noticed the sky was bluer than any blue she had ever seen, but not as romantic as the blues in Sportacus' eyes. Clouds drifted by forming various shapes, makind Stephanie giggle at a few funny shapes she pointed out. The sun gleamed happily. Stephanie grinned to herslef in realization of how perfect things were and were going to be. She finally had her superhero, but somehow she always had. Angels seemed to sing Stephanie into a lull of joy. Heaven was on Earth, and it resided in Lazytown.


End file.
